


iloveyou

by laurent_exalted



Category: Captive Prince
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, babey - Freeform, its christmas - Freeform, it’s really short guys, like kinda smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: One a.m on Christmas morning, Damen asks Laurent a silent question.





	iloveyou

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme start off by saying this is 100% for my bby Julia who requested fluff, so you have her to thank. I’m working on a larger fic, that’ll be multi chapter, two of them actually. Both should be decently good, i’ll Be updating slow probably, because life if busy rn, but I hope you guys will enjoy the stuff I post. The feedback from my first two stories make me feel,,, amazing, so thank you so so much. THIS ALSO IS LIKE. REALLY SHORT. JUST A ONE SHOT.

Damen’s lips.

Laurent’s neck.

Damen’s hands.

Laurent’s back.

These were the only certainties on the cold night of December twenty fifth, at one o’clock in the morning. Laurent was pressed against the mattress, Damen’s skin warm against his own, the silence broken by small, quick whimpers and murmured I love you’s.

Damen knew bliss that night, in the dark with only the moonlight to light up Laurent’s angelic face, to feel him beneath him, to breathe him in like a man drowned. 

Laurent, who had never known a god, knew religion that night, in the dark with Damen above him, around him, a cocoon of warmth on the cold winter night, to drink in his kisses and touches like sacred wine. 

In the aftermath, Damen pressed a kiss to the back of Laurent’s neck and slipped from the bed, leaving cold in his wake. But sooner than Laurent could complain, he was back, calloused hands around his waist to lift him into his lap, resting against his chest. He set a small box on the sheets in front of them. 

Laurent barely had the energy to reach for the box. He opened it carefully, slowly, finding inside a small, simple silver band, and a note, that held two words.

_‘Marry Me?’ ___

__Laurent turned around to look at Damen, who was grinning like a fool. Laurent couldn’t hide his smile._ _

__‘You absolute fool.’ Laurent said, moonlight bouncing off the tears glazing his eyes over. He rested his head on Damen’s broad shoulder._ _

__‘Is that a yes?’_ _

__‘Yes, you buffoon.’ Laurent croaked, smiling into Damen’s warm skin._ _

__They stayed like this for a while, long after Laurent had slid the ring onto his finger, and fallen asleep on Damen’s chest. Damen smiled into Laurent’s hair, closing his own eyes, and whispered three words into the pale gold strands._ _

___‘Merry Christmas, Laurent.’ ____ _


End file.
